


Broken Grey Matters(fanart for Orange Duds by Attic_Nights)

by pj_1806



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Do not repost, Fanart, Imagery, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, alternative universe, fanart for fanfiction, fic extension, maylor alternative universe, maylor-freedom, organge duds, original art do not repost without asking thanks, written by Attic_Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pj_1806/pseuds/pj_1806
Summary: just some silly fanart really, nothing too fancy. A stroke of wonderful imagery created by a very talented writer:)Go read [Orange Duds] written by Attic_Nights!! (and get a better view for yourselves)I enjoyed your universe.hope you enjoy mine too;)
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Broken Grey Matters(fanart for Orange Duds by Attic_Nights)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attic_Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attic_Nights/gifts).



> passage taken from [Orange Duds] by Attic_Nights (clearer inspiration source)
> 
> passage 1  
> His beer becomes a muddy orange, the table turns worn and rich with what he will later know as brown, and Tim’s shirt is hideous with a clash of several colours. He looks around but is stopped by the most amazing sight. No, stopped is not the word. Grounded, shattered, made whole. Because there by the door is a man.
> 
> passage 2  
> His third and final orange dud was a bird he met at a football match. The scarf around her neck flashed orange – she was tall, leggy, slender and had a face straight out of a magazine. Model-like. Classic. Statuesque. He stared at her a bit, and then walked away.

<https://pj1806.tumblr.com/post/615731533145325568/pic1his-third-and-final-orange-dud-was-a-bird-he>

art posted on tumblr(link above), i really tried to put it up here but it didn't work out...

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my art you're most welcome to check out my instagram account @onlyparamjot.pj, it's a personal account but i mostly post my recent art works there:)
> 
> thank you lovies:3


End file.
